


Love the Right Way

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia, Miku and Teto are given the mission of making Luka fall in love with them. However, when the way they start off leaves Luka traumatized and emotionally unstable, the Trio decide to try doing things the right, not only to show Luka that they love her, but also to express how sorry they are for violating her as well. However, it's still up to Luka on whether or not she fall for them in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> No honorifics for this one and in this one Miku has the Aquamarine hair I continually see her sporting in MMDs and PVs. So, heads up about that. There are humans as the Vocaloids are part android, like in 'Notice' and 'Nothing Will Keep Me From My Butterfly'. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: There is rape (for those who didn't read the archive warning). If you can't stomach that, I suggest you either skip that chapter or just don't read at all. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy...

Vocaloid Mansion was in uproar again. The building had already been quite busy since everyone was preparing for the presentation of the new Vocaloid creation, CV03. No one had seen it yet and all of the Vocaloids were excited to meet their new sister or brother.

However, the chaos was even more palpable since the mansion had its own set of trouble. Staff and maintenance quickly stepped to the side as the mansion’s resident troublemakers, The Trio, raced through the halls, several guards following after them. The Trio, Ia, Teto and Miku, ducked and dodged people as they rushed through the halls, trying to outrun the guards on their tails.

“Come on, Teto!” Ia shouted. “They’ll catch us if you slow down!”

“I’m trying to make sure Miku keeps up!” her redheaded companion replied.

“I’m good!” Miku called, her grin widening as she held tight to the bag she was carrying. “Just make sure this beauty gets to the room if I fall too far behind.”

“You got it!” Teto chuckled, passing Cul on their way.

The tall redhead wondered what on earth the three of her companions were doing this time.  _Must be worse than stealing cake from the kitchen again._  Cul mused, watching the guards barrel after the trio.  _They’ve got the guards after them this time. Guess I’ll find out what it was later._

The Trio slid along their final stretch, Miku tossing the pouch up to Teto who threw it to Ia since she was in the lead. “Go, Ia, go!” the greenette urged.

The creamette giggled as she nodded. “You got it, Miku!” With that, she sped up, her legs carrying her quickly to her destination. Her companions were quickly tailing her, but the guards wouldn’t be far behind them. Skidding to a halt in front of her bedroom, Ia slid her hand on the scanner and the door swished open, allowing her to step inside and close it just as Miku and Teto leaped in.

The Trio cheered to themselves as they slapped high fives. “We did it!” Teto clapped, flopping onto the large bed as Ia presented their package.

“Come on, Ia!” Miku grinned. “I want to see it!”

“Me too!” the creamette chuckled, reaching into the pouch and pulling out a tiny chip, about as big as her thumb. Red and purple wires protruded from it and there were several grooves etched into it as well. At the top, in red marker, was the label  **CV03.**

“Whoa.” Teto gasped, brown eyes going wide at the chip.

“Whoever CV03 is, they’re definitely lucky.” Miku breathed, examining the chip. “It’s even more complex than my chip. And it’s bigger too.”

“It has an extra section of grooves where the language emitters are.” Ia pointed out, indicating a golden patch near the top. “Do you think that means they’ll be able to speak more than one?”

“Don’t know.” Miku murmured. “But that would be the coolest thing ever. Any guess what language it will be?”

“Not a clue.” Ia sighed.

Teto took a closer look at the chip and her eyebrows furrowed. “It must be a really complex language.” She told them. “There are Roman grooves, German grooves… even French and Spanish in here. What language could have all of those in it?”

Before either of her companions could respond, there was a furious banging at the door.  **You three get out here this instant!**  a shrill voice shouted from the other side.

“Looks like the scientists aren’t happy we got away.” Teto chuckled.

“They designed the security system.” Ia shrugged. “Probably regretting it now.”

 **Get out here now or I’ll have the door torn down!**  whoever was on the other side called angrily.

“We’re coming!” the girls called, Ia replacing the chip to the pouch and stashing it under her shirt.

Miku waited for her signal before opening the door and facing the several guards and one scientist waiting for them. It was Tsume. He wasn’t very patient and probably wished the three of them would be uninstalled.

“Hi, Tsume!” Miku chirped innocently. “What brings you here?”

 **You three stole a valuable voice chip from the lab!**  Tsume growled. I want it back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsume.” Miku feigned confusion. “Girls?”

“What chip, Tsume?” Ia inquired.

“One containing a possibly bilingual Vocaloid voice indicator?” Teto smirked, playing bait.

 **I knew it!**  Tsume snarled, storming forward.  **Guards, take all three of them down to the lab!**

Three pairs of eyes widened at that. The plan had been that Teto would play bait, they would search her down in the lab while Ia replaced the chip where they had found it to act as though nothing had happened.

 _Mission failed._  The three Vocaloids sighed as they were carried down to the lab.

As the girls were transported, other Vocaloids followed the guards down, wanting to see the birth of a new creation. They had all been curious about this new Vocaloid and what new feature it would bring to the table. Each Vocaloid had something different than the rest, so they were all excited to find out what the rumored CV03 would bring.

Down in the lab, Tsume had the guards check the girls for the chip and, to the girls' dismay, the pouch fell from beneath Ia’s shirt. Tsume snatched it up and checked for the chip, nodding in confirmation.

 **Do you realize the havoc you could have brought the company had you broken or damaged this in any way?**  the enraged, red-faced scientist roared.

“We’re sorry.” Ia whimpered.

 **You three are to be separated for two weeks.**  the man snarled, getting three different bodyguards to hold them as he walked over to his comrades. Handing the disk to a redheaded woman with bright bicolored eyes, he gave her the affirmative.

 **Hama.**  the woman called to a large muscular male.  **Come here a moment, please. I need a steady hand to hold her open.**

The man followed the redhead as they walked over to a table where a body was lying. The body was that of a pink-haired woman with an ample bust, curvy body, full hips and overall mature feminine figure. The redhead glanced to Hama who nodded and kept a firm grip on the woman’s gaping throat as the redheaded scientist gently placed the disk into the correct crevice, watching it meld with the wires around it before nodding to Hama. He pulled the flaps of synthetic skin together, sealing them tight before stepping back.

The computer the body was hooked up to began showing a red loading bar, indicating that the program was nearly finished and there was only eighty-eight percent left. As everyone watched, the bar began slowly moving. All around waited anxiously for the woman to open her eyes. Slowly, the computer screen reached one hundred and turned green, signaling that the new Vocaloid was ready. As everyone watched, the woman stirred, her eyes blinking as she slowly sat up.

“Where am I?” she asked softly, her husky voice traveling around the room.

 **You’ve woken in the lab.**  One of the scientists breathed, gazing at the newest creation.

 **How do you feel?**  the head scientist, Master, inquired, slowly stepping forward.

“I feel fine. A little dizzy, but fine.” The woman cocked her head at seeing so many people around her.

 **Good.**  Master murmured, checking the computer to assess her.  **Your android to human ratio seems stable and your vitals are working fine. I think, once you’re settled in, you’ll be ready to start in no time.**

“W-what?” the woman stared at him in confusion.

 **Your new mentor will help you understand.**  the ocularly bicolored scientist, Tenshi, said calmly.  **Who will it be this time, Master?**

 **I believe this time… Cul.**  All eyes flicked to the redhead, who was crunching on an apple.

“Killer.” she said with a smile as she swallowed the apple.

 **You will begin training immediately.**  Master told her.  **Cul, don’t neglect anything, alright?**

“I’ll try my best, Master.” Cul stated.

**Excellent. Now, let’s get you named and branded.**

“B-branded?” the girl cocked her head in confusion as Master typed a bit on the computer. Sighing in aggravation, he called,  **Toka, take care of this. It’s not accepting my information again.**

Another man walked up and typed across the computer. Tenshi walked over and retyped something that was written. Toka nodded to her in thanks and pressed the enter key.

On the screen, something popped up. _CV03, Vocaloid 3rd generation, English and Japanese, Character Voice Megurine Luka._

All of the scientists nodded in confirmation and turned as Master lifted the new brand.  **From here on out, you are Character Voice Vocaloid Third Generation, Megurine Luka.**  He pressed the brand to Luka’s arm, causing her to shriek in pain as the red brand was seared into her skin forever.  **Welcome to Crypton.**

**Author's Note:**

> I use generic prologues because, sometimes, it just makes things easier.


End file.
